


To the Veterinarian!

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [114]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, fleas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/20/18: “clean, winter, bark”The past 24 hours have been insane. This is the best my battered brain could come up with.I didn't make up the name "Winterbottom." I knew a family with that surname in grammar school. Probably I heard "Sir Barksalot" somewhere too...





	To the Veterinarian!

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/20/18: “clean, winter, bark”
> 
> The past 24 hours have been insane. This is the best my battered brain could come up with.
> 
> I didn't make up the name "Winterbottom." I knew a family with that surname in grammar school. Probably I heard "Sir Barksalot" somewhere too...

“Yes, Ms. Winterbottom, Sir Barksalot’s got a clean bill of health. You can come pick him up,” Scott said, adding an emphatic _“please”_ after hanging up.

To the sound of incessant background yapping Stiles came running through the waiting room.

“Scott, I need the strongest treatment you’ve got. Derek has fleas.”

Derek was right behind Stiles. “I do not have fleas. The screens in your bedroom windows are loose. Mosquitoes are getting in.”

“How do you explain these flea bites?”

“They’re mosquito bites!”

“Flea bites!”

“Mosquito bites!”

“Flea bites!”

“Mosquito bites!”

As quietly as he could Scott tiptoed away, unnoticed.


End file.
